


The Bank Job

by Allonsy_Elize



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsy_Elize/pseuds/Allonsy_Elize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha works at a small bank in London, and Tom is a man who got on the wrong side of some very bad men</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bank Job

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at Smut, please tell me what you thought of it.

Stepping out of her small flat in London Samantha, pulls her coat tighter around herself, it’s a cold, grey day in London, not that it’s different from any other day, today just feels different to Samantha. She had this feeling that something wasn’t quite right; she turns back to her front door, checking to see if the door was locked. She couldn’t sleep the last couple of nights with the memory of the tall, dark haired stranger that came into the bank each day to withdraw money. His piercing blue eyes haunted her, each day it was the same thing. He would come in around 11 hands over his ID card to withdraw £10. She has by now memorised his ID card, Tomas William Hiddleston born 9 February 1981. She liked to think he would go by the name Tom.

 

She still remembers the first day when she handed him the money, their hands brushed against each others, and it send a jolt of electricity through her. For the first time in her life she forgot how to breathe, she remembered how he looked at her, arching his eyebrow, giving a nervous chuckle, “Ehehe, thank you darling.” He had said before leaving as quickly as he had come in. This has now happened each day for 4 days, and Samantha found herself looking forward to their encounters. Today was Friday and while she will be alone in the bank with the bank manager, at lunch time some of the personnel from the main branch come to their small branch to help with the afternoon rush.

When she gets to work, she settles in behind the counter, Samantha pulls out her dog eared copy of The Storyteller by Jodi Picoult. A couple of hours later, she had only helped about a handful of people each time returning to her book to await the next customer. She could hear Big Ben in the distance chiming the hour and glancing up she saw the Tom standing in front of her. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” She blushed putting her book away; she was surprised to see that behind him there stood a couple of big burly men, with guns. “Sorry darling,” he says in his rich voice, “I have no choice and these gentlemen here,” he points to the two men with guns, “You see I’m in a spot of trouble, and well now I have to help them.” He shrugs his shoulders, Samantha let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding, watching one of the men, shoving Tom out of the way.

“Now be a good girl, and call your boss, and no funny business.” The bald man says in a heavy accent, pointing the gun, while the other walks back to the door, flipping the sign and locking the door. He glanced through the door, before walking over to where Tom stood, aiming the gun at him. Samantha quickly got up from her chair, walking backwards keeping her eyes on the men, towards the door that leads to the manager’s office. “Connor can you please step out here.” She said trying to keep her voice as calm as possible, she walks back to where the three men were now standing, waiting for her boss to join them. Her eyes met those of Tom and she could feel her stomach making somersaults.

When Connor came out of his office, he wiped away the remains of the cream filled doughnut he had been eating, wiping his hands over his big belly, clearing his throat he looks up, “Now how can I help you?” he broke of mid sentence when he realised what was going on. The bald man stepped forward, pointing his gun at Connor, “You are going to be a good boy and open the safe for me and my partner,” he says pointing his gun at the second man “While Tom here will be taking that pretty little thing into your office and ensuring she does not call the coppers. Do you understand me?” Connor nodded gesturing towards the door that leads to the safe. The two men followed him while Tom walked over to where Samantha was standing. “I’m so sorry about this darling.” He grabbed her by the arm, leading her to Connors office. When they were both inside he closed the door behind them, locking it. “This should keep you safe.” He says heaving a sigh of relief.

Samantha leans against Connors desk, taking deep breaths, “Care to tell me how you got mixed up with Dumb and Dumber?” Tom chuckled shaking his head slightly. “It’s a long story darling, and frankly I have something else in mind.” He walks over to where Samantha was standing, grabbing her face in his hands, pulling her against him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Samantha found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. When they broke apart he looked down at her, his blue eyes almost black as his pupils were dilated. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first day I came in here.” He ran a finger along her cheek, his thumb, brushing over her bottom lip. “Me too.” She says so softly he thought he must’ve misheard her. Tom growled, before leaning down, capturing her mouth with his, one hand, sliding down her neck, his finger resting over her pulse, feeling her heartbeat racing.

He lowered his hands finding the first button of her blouse; he undid the buttons, sliding his long warm fingers against her exposed skin. Samantha had goosebumps all over; she gently pulled on his hair, pulling him closer to her. When Tom reached the final button he undid it, breaking away from her, he looked down at her, marvelling as he pulled open her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders, tugging it down her arms, he discarded it in a heap on the floor, reaching out a hand, and he brushed over her breast still in her lacy bra. “Beautiful.” He says before reaching behind her and making quick work of unfastening the clasp, he ran his hands up her arms, hooking the strap of the bra in each of his little fingers, pulling them down slowly, watching her breast being freed. Samantha leaned against the desk, “Like what you see Mister Hiddleston?” she says the blush on her cheeks giving her a youthful look. “Very much so.” He says, before reaching out squeezing each one, his thumbs ghosting over her nipples, Samantha sighed, biting her lip. Tom continued his slow torturous kneading of her breasts.

Samantha reached out shaking hands, starting to unbutton his shirt, “I do believe you are over dressed.” She said giggling softly. Tom enjoyed that sound, he stepped back from her, pulling off his shirt throwing it to the floor where hers was, he quickly unbuckled his belt, undoing his trousers he shoved them to the floor with his boxers, kicking them aside. He could see Samantha’s eyes resting on his erection. Crossing his arms over his chest he arched a brow at her, smiling broadly “Now I know you like what you see.” He says with a smirk. Samantha looked up at him, feeling guilty for being caught staring. She nodded shyly.

Tom stepped forward, grabbing her by the hips, lifting her onto the desk, she sat at the edge of the desk, he nudged her knees apart with his hip and running his hands up her legs, he made small circles with his fingers, tracing the patterns of her thigh-high stockings. “I like these.” He moans against her ear, kissing her neck just below her right ear. Samantha pulled him closer to her, her hands running through his hair. She gasped as his hands, slid over the panties, “You seem to be the one who is overdressed now darling.” He growls against her neck, his lips over her pulse. He hooked his fingers in her panty, pulling them off her, tossing them over his shoulder. When his thumb meets her clit, Samantha is panting with need, “So wet.” He purrs against her neck, he lifts his head, kissing her deeply. Samantha starts running her hands down his body, feeling the muscles tighten and relax as she runs her hands down his arms, over his chest, the rippling muscles on his stomach.

She runs her fingers through the smattering of hair running from his navel all the way down to his erection, Tom moans when she grabs a hold of it, stroking hard. “Careful darling, I do believe that is attached.” He looks into her eyes and Samantha can see a glint of mischief in his deep blue eyes. He bites his bottom lip, stroking her gently between her legs, Samantha follows his pace, stroking up and down his length, squeezing when she reaches the base. Tom leans his head back, revelling in the feel of her small hand on his erection. “Ehehe, Darling you are a natural.” He says, before plunging two fingers into her, making her squeeze his erection.

Tom pulls her head up towards him with his free hand, kissing her on the corners of her mouth, before kissing her more passionately, with each thrust of his fingers, he thrust his tongue into her mouth, their tongues connecting. Samantha could feel the heat in the pit of her stomach, moaning against his mouth; Tom could feel she was close, pulling out his fingers he could hear her whimpering. He reached between them; pulling her hand away from his erection he held it to her entrance, entering her slowly. Samantha held onto his biceps, squeezing them. “Darling I’ve been dreaming of this moment.” He says softly, reaching up, he ran his hand over her cheek, looking into her eyes. Samantha could feel him filling her, he waited until he was sure she was used to his size, before he starting pulling out slowly, and pushing into her again with the same pace.

The pair looked into each other’s eyes, blissfully unaware of what was going on outside the office door. Samantha trailed her hands up his arms, around his neck pulling him towards her, capturing his mouth with hers. The urgency of her kisses, made Tom almost forget himself and he increased his pace, pushing into her deeper with each thrust. He could feel her walls quivering around him, knowing with a few more thrusts she would come for him. He quickened his pace, and when she dug her fingers into his neck, pulling at his hair, he whispered against her mouth, “Come for me darling.” Samantha could feel the coil that had build inside of her release, and the heat spread across her whole body as her orgasm washed over her. Squeezing her thighs together, holding Tom close to her, with a few more thrusts Tom spilled inside of her, he grabbed the edge of the desk, steadying himself.

He held her close to him, running his hands up and down her spine, feeling the little bones under her skin, her head resting on his chest, both of them taking deep breaths, trying to calm their racing hearts. There was a loud knock on the door and Samantha could hear one of the men shouting, “Tom! Come! We have what we came for and this idiot over here has knocked the bank manager unconscious.” They could hear the pair on the other side scuttling around, Tom pulled out of her, stepping over to where his clothes was scattered around, when he was dressed he walked over to her, leaning down he kissed the tip of her nose. “Can I see you again?”


End file.
